


Sweet-Talking Mood

by rsadelle



Category: Jossverse RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-19
Updated: 2006-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris has never been able to resist Dave when he's in a sweet-talking mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet-Talking Mood

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Tesla for inspiration and encouragement and to Molly for read-through services.

He totally raids my closet when we go out.  
\--Christian Kane

"Jesus *Christ*, Dave. Get the hell out of my closet."

Dave pokes his head out and grins at him. Okay, Dave in his closet. It's funny. He gets that.

"Fuck you."

"Maybe later." Dave disappears back into his closet before Chris can flip him off. He does it anyway.

When Dave comes back out, he's buttoning up Chris's favorite shirt.

"That's my favorite shirt!"

Dave smoothes the shirt all the way down his chest to the waistband of his jeans. "I know."

"Bastard."

Dave grins at him and reaches back into the closet. "Here. Wear this."

Chris eyes the shirt suspiciously. "I'm already dressed."

"So get undressed and put this on instead."

Chris doesn't move. "I'm not changing my clothes because you never got to play with Barbies."

"It brings out your eyes." Chris has never been able to resist Dave when he's in a sweet-talking mood.

He strips out of the shirt he's already wearing--because he doesn't need to go rifling through someone else's closet even though he has his own closet full of perfectly good clothes--and puts on the shirt Dave's picked out for him.

Dave's just a little too smug, so Chris growls at him. Dave's smirk widens into a grin.

"Can we go now?"

"In a minute. C'mere."

Instead of the kiss he's half expecting, Dave straightens his collar.

They go to a bar Dave knows, which makes Chris a little uneasy until they get there and it's just a bar like any other. Lots of people, plenty of beer, a couple of pool tables, and Dave buys round after round until they're both more than a little drunk.

They get a cab back to Chris's place and manage to keep their hands off of each other until the cab is pulling away and Chris has the door open and they're all but falling into the entryway.

Dave drunk is affectionate and warm, and his kisses are a little sloppy but deep.

He walks Chris back to the bedroom, drops Chris's favorite shirt on the floor, and takes off his pants. He stops Chris when he tries to take off his own shirt--"It brings out your eyes"--so Chris settles for unbuttoning it and losing his jeans.

Dave pushes him down onto the bed, and Chris has a flash of irritation--he wanted to fuck Dave--but it disappears when Dave's fingers, slippery with something, push hard into him.

There's a part of him that hates how easily Dave can make him twist and writhe and moan, but it's nothing compared to the part of him that loves it. Because Dave? Is big all over, and if Chris is going to do this, he's going to do it right, and he wants to still feel it tomorrow.

"Yeah, Chris, baby, that's good."

Besides, he never could resist Dave when he's in a sweet-talking mood.


End file.
